


Turgid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [428]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The ocean hides many secrets of it's own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/03/2000 for the word [turgid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/03/turgid).
> 
> turgid  
> Swollen, bloated, puffed up; as, "a turgid limb."  
> Swelling in style or language; bombastic,pompous; as, "a turgid style of speaking."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #137 Spin.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Turgid

The body spun in the ocean. Round and round it went as wave after wave crested over it and sent it spinning. By the time it reached the shore, numerous scratches adorned all over. When Tony spotted the turgid legs and arms, he could tell that nature had once again interfered with their pristine crime scene.

Fortunately, Ducky was well versed in using nature to determine what happened to the body. Tony couldn’t wait for answers. No petty officer deserved this. The sea was supposed to be your friend if you joined the navy. Not help your enemies hide behind the nature of the water which washed away most if not all traces.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
